


Winner, Winner, Pasta Dinner

by Avenging_corgi



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bruins lose to the Caps and the rookie has to go home with the winning captain. Ovi feeds Pasta, fucks him and gets him back in time to leave for Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner, Winner, Pasta Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I am really not at all sorry for writing this... Ovi, Pasta, if you find this... TURN BACK NOW AND HIT THE X IN THE CORNER. YOU KNOW BETTER.  
> If nah, I'm not sorry, please enjoy.  
> Fuck you Caitlin.

     Zdeno’s fingers were in David’s hair, slowly sliding his dick in and out of David’s plush mouth, “So good for me.” He praised, staring down at him with a smile. David hummed and kept his hands behind his back, relaxing his jaw as he ran his tongue over the underside of Zee’s dick.

     David had changed back into his game day suit, this wasn’t the first time he had to go with Ovechkin after a loss to the Capitals. He loosened his tie and fidgeted outside the Caps’ locker room, pulling his phone out and checking the time making sure he wasn’t late to meet Ovechkin. Just as he put it back in his pocket Ovechkin walked out, in a hideous blue suit and his tie in his hand, “tell Chara I have you back to hotel by time you leave for Boston.” He said, pulling his own phone out and replying to a text. David nodded and dug his phone out as Ovi led him out of the Verizon Center and into the player parking lot. He typed out a text to his captain before putting it back into his pocket as Ovechkin unlocked his flat black Mercedes.

     “Get in.” He said, getting in the driver’s side. David climbed in and buckled up, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and Ovi started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Zee had replied, _“The plane isn’t leaving without you. We’re leaving at 7. –ZC”._ “Food first.” He said as he sped out of the lot and into downtown DC. David felt his slacks get even tighter when Ovi glanced over at him with a lewd smile. David nodded and blushed when Ovi ran his fingers over his inseam lightly, whining quietly and shifting trying to get Ovi’s fingers where he wanted them. On his dick where it was straining against his zipper. Ovi laughed and turned on the radio, blasting some Russian music before he pulled up in front of a restaurant and rolled down the window. A waiter came out and handed David a bag of food, making his eyes widen, Ovi thanked him and pulled away.

     “I got a bit of everything. Steak, pasta, salad.” He said as he stopped at a red light. David’s stomach growled and drew his attention from his erection, reminding him that he was starving from after the game. When Ovi pulled up to his house they both got out, going inside and kicking off their shoes, taking off their coats and suit jackets. David followed him into the kitchen and helped him get silverware before going into the front room where Ovi turned on the NHL highlights of the night and sat down. David sat beside him and dug into his steak, moaning quietly when he bit into it.

     “Enjoying yourself?” Ovi asked, looking over at him with a crooked smile. David nodded and looked back at the TV, “really good.” He said, swallowing hard and pushing his hair out of his eyes. They finished eating and David took the dishes to the kitchen and set them in the sink, coming back to find Ovi missing. He didn’t have to wait long before the big Russian came down the stairs in red shorts and no shirt.

     “Follow me.” He said, motioning for David to follow him as he turned to walk up the stairs. David followed silently, watching Ovi’s ass as he climbed the stairs, trying not to drool. Ovi grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room where the lights were on, “strip, pretty boy.” Ovi said, sitting on the edge of his huge bed. The lights in his room were recessed and low, making it seem more intimate than it was.

     David’s fingers tripped up on his shirt buttons, blushing furiously as he tried to get naked. Once he got his shirt off he worked on his belt, and the button of his slacks, when he looked up he noticed that Ovi was still staring at him and there was a noticeable outline of his erection in his shorts. The Bruins rookie shoved his slacks down and off before he toed off his socks and stood there in his tight navy blue briefs. Ovi’s smile took on an edge as he eyed David, noting the wet spot in his briefs, “those too and get on the bed, on your back.” Ovi stood and moved over to his dresser.

     David pushed off his briefs and climbed up onto the bed that had red silk sheets covering it. He laid down on his back and looked at Ovi who had his back turned as he dug around. David squirmed against the cool silk, slowly running his fingers over his erection and gasping when he touched the sensitive head of his cock.

     “Starting without me,” Ovi shook his head at him and shoved his shorts down one handed. He held lube and condoms in the other as he knelt on the bed between David’s thighs. Ovi ran his fingers over the smooth skin on the inside of his thigh, “I’m going to fuck you.” Ovi said, opening the lube and bending David’s knee up. The rookie shivered, biting his lip and nodding, “yes please.” He whined, licking his already red lips. He tensed when Ovi’s thick lube slick finger pushed inside him, he murmured in Russian to him, petting his thigh with a huge hand. He slowly relaxed and wrapped his hand around his dick, slowly stroking himself. Ovi made a pleased sound, adding another finger to see David’s stomach tense and his dick leak precum. Curving his fingers he found David’s prostate, pushing against it relentlessly to see him react like he’d been electrocuted, moaning and arching.

     “Please,” he begged brokenly, his free hand grasping the sheets tightly. Ovi pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh and added more lube and a third finger, stretching him out enough to fit his cock and not hurt him. David’s wide blue eyes stared at Ovi’s long thick cock where it hung between his thighs, making him swallow. David writhed and moaned begging for Ovi to fuck him into oblivion, only in Czech so Ovi didn’t understand.

     “Fuck me, please.” He grasped onto English if only for Ovi to understand.

     “I will, have patients.” Ovi admonished, dragging his short nails over David’s thigh, smirking when it made him moan and tighten around his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you like last time. Chara kill me if I hurt his rookie.” Ovi said with a hint of concern as David stretched his thighs wide. “Come on, fuck me.” David whined, rolling his hips up. Ovi pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom, rolling it on and slicking himself up with lube.

     “Ovi, please.” He pleaded, shivering when his hips tried to jerk up against Ovi’s hand holding them down.

    “Not Ovi in bed. Alex or Sasha.” Ovi-Alex said, giving David his signature gap-toothed smile as he ran his hand down David’s thigh.

    “Alex,” David sat up and spotted the bruise forming on Alex’s hip. Smirking as he leaned forward and ran his fingers over the purpling skin, hearing Alex hiss before his wrists were grabbed and he was pinned to the mattress under two-hundred-thirty pounds of Russian muscle. “Did Zdeno get you ready for me?” he asked, holding David’s wrists with one hand and lined up with the other, pushing in with a moan. David’s lean legs wrapped around his waist, “I’m always ready to fuck.” David stated with a blush as Alex bottomed out inside him.

     “Fuck,” he gasped as Alex pulled back and thrust back in slowly, dragging out the pleasure as he smirked down at the young rookie beneath him. The Russian smirked and pulled Pasta up onto his legs, releasing his wrists to anchor his hips as he sunk back into Pasta’s tight heat. Cursing lowly he dug his fingers into his hips, speeding up as David twisted under his grasp, tightening his legs around Alex’s waist and rolling his hips up.

     “You’re a slut for it aren’t you?” Alex asked, accent thicker and rough as his dick rubbed against David’s prostate, drawing a keening whine from him. “A slut for every captain, especially your own.” Alex purred, pulling David up with a hand on the back of his neck and one on his hip. David’s fingers dug into Alex’s strong shoulders, his face pressing against Alex’s neck as he breathed hard, close to the precipice of orgasm.

     “I’m-“ he choked on the word when Alex lifted him up and let him sink down hard onto his thick length. Alex sank his hand into David’s hair, pulling lightly as he kissed David’s throat, holding him on his dick and rolling his hips slowly. The rookie went taught in his arms before giving a full body shiver when Alex sank his teeth into David’s tanned neck. Alex knew all of David’s weaknesses, the hair pulling, neck kisses, biting, and praise when he comes.

     “Come on, David, you know you want to come for me.” Alex stated against David’s neck, kissing it again with a stiff tug to his hair. David melted in his arms when Alex tugged on his hair once more, coming between their stomachs with a pitiful moan. “Good boy, David, so good for me.” Alex praised, petting his back as David kissed his neck. David released his fingers from Alex’s when Alex himself gave a full body shiver and came, breathing into his neck.

     David slid off his lap and laid back on the bed, staring up at Alex with a blissed out smile.

* * *

 

     After Ovi had gotten David back to the hotel Zee pulled him into the room, stumbling slightly and when Zee sat on the bed David climbed onto his lap, yawning hugely, grabbing onto the collar of Zdeno’s shirt.

     “’m tired.” He murmured, yawning again before drifting off. Zdeno couldn’t find the heart to wake him, just stood and set him on the bed before climbing on behind him. David curled up against him, tucking his head under Zee’s chin with a content sigh. "Prosím, zustan." He mumbled, making Zee tense for a split second. Zdeno pet his hand down David's back and rested against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prosím, zustan is a rough translation to Please stay in Czech. I couldn't get it in right on my computer.


End file.
